The present invention relates to a radio paging receiver having a function for automatically correcting time of an internal clock by using time information which is transmitted from a transmission side at a predetermined time interval.
In the radio paging receiver, when it receives message information, the reception message information is generally stored in a memory unit together with reception time of the message. This kind of radio paging receiver has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-15331 (1992) (hereinafter referred to as a first example) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-72732 (1992) (hereinafter referred to as a second example). In the radio paging receiver according to the first example, time is manually corrected. When correcting the present time of the clock, the radio paging receiver according to the first example also corrects the reception time which has already been stored, by only correction amount together with the correction.
In the radio paging receiver according to the second example, when accurate present time information is transmitted, the present time of the clock is compared with the accurate present time information. As a comparison result, when time of the clock is deviated, inaccurate reception time which has already been stored is corrected on the basis of the deviation.
The above-mentioned radio paging receiver has the following problems. That is, in the radio paging receiver according to the first example, since time is manually corrected, the reception time of the message information which was received before the time correction is inaccurate unless the user executes the time correction.
On the other hand, the radio paging receiver according to the second example has a function for automatically correcting time. Since time is automatically corrected, the reception time of the message information received before the time correction is inaccurate.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a radio paging receiver which can inform accurate reception time of message information received before a time correction to the user.
According to the present invention, there is provided a radio paging receiver comprising: a receiving section for receiving message information which is transmitted from a transmission side as reception message information and for receiving time information which is transmitted from the transmission side at a predetermined time interval as reception time information; a time counting unit for counting time; a storing section for storing the reception message information together with reception time; a time correcting section for correcting time of the time counting unit on the basis of the reception time information; and a power source.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the radio paging receiver further comprises a display section for displaying only the reception message information when the message information is received before first time information is received after the power source was turned on.